Building:Ambrosia Fountain
ambrosia | requirements = Ambrosia | expansion = None | use = Daily clicking on the building }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description __NOWYSIWYG__ Wiki Description The Ambrosia Fountain is a building found only in the players' capitals. It takes ambrosia to be activated for the next 365 days (1 year). The player is then able to collect a small amount of ambrosia, 1 to 6, from the fountain each and every day for the rest of the remaining activation time, granting them a maximum of ambrosia in total, which is ambrosia more than what it cost to activate the building. __NOWYSIWYG__ Game Description This palatial fountain incorporates the effigies of two deities holding aloft a cornucopia. Ambrosia once flowed unabated from this horn into the pool below, but since then the fountain seems to have dried up. This spring has divine origins. If we pay homage to the gods and offer them gifts, we can make this fountain shine in great splendour once more. If we pray at the fountain often enough and regularly empty the pool of Ambrosia, our efforts will be well rewarded! Effects If you log in several days in a row, the amount of Ambrosia to be collected will continuously increase. # Day 1 gives you . # Day 2 gives you . # Day 3 gives you . # Day 4 gives you . # Day 5 gives you . # Day 6 gives you . # Day 7 gives you . # From day 8, the amounts will repeat those from days 5 throught 7. Day 8 gives you - Same as day 5. # Day 9 gives you - Same as day 6. # Day 10 gives you - Same as day 7. (repeat starting with day 5) The fountain can be used for 365 consecutive days, before it has to be re-activated. If you don't log in for a day, you won't receive any Ambrosia and the count will start again from day 1. __NOWYSIWYG__ Maximum Ambrosia Calculation If you log in 365 days in a row, the total amount of Ambrosia you will receive is: Day 1: Day 1 gives you 1 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 2: Day 2 gives you 1 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 3: Day 3 gives you 2 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 4: Day 4 gives you 3 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 5: Day 5 gives you 4 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 6: Day 6 gives you 5 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 7: Day 7 gives you 6 Ambrosia = Total: . Note: From day 8, the amounts will repeat those from days 5 through 7. Day 8: Day 8 gives you 4 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 9: Day 9 gives you 5 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 10: Day 10 gives you 6 Ambrosia = Total: . Note: Days 5 through 7 give you a total of '''15' Ambrosia.'' Note: From day 11, the amounts will repeat those from days 5 through 7, '''118' times (for 354 days).'' Calculation: 118 * 15 = 1770 Day 11 - Day 364: Days 11 through 394 give you 1770 Ambrosia = Total: . Day 365: Day 365 gives you 4 Ambrosia = Total: . Expansion Details This building can not be expanded. __NOWYSIWYG__